Figuring It Out
by Angel's babe
Summary: My take on what happened after the season 3 finale of Lucifer. Spoilers: season 3 finale- the reveal . #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer


Disclaimer: If I owned Lucifer, I'd air it on Netflix

Summary: My take on the reveal offered up Sunday/ Monday. This has been in my head since Sunday when it aired in Canada

Author's Note: Spoilers for the (hopeful) season 3 finale

Title: Figuring it Out:

Chloe stopped at the foot of the stairs transfixed by the sight before her. Lucifer knelt over Cain and they were talking. She couldn't make out what they said over her own thoughts. He'd told her over, and over. He'd gotten shot, and walked away. The red eyes, the persuasive techniques with suspects on cases. He'd flown for go… she wasn't ready to say that yet. And she refused to accept it; chalked it all up to an eccentricity. Called it part of his charm; the enigmatic night club owner who helped solve cases.

"You can't outrun what you've done, or what you are." Pierce's voice echoed. It prompted her to move forward. She felt glass crush under her shoes. It pushed Lucifer to stand as well, turning back towards her. The sight of him stopped her a second time in her tracks. His human face was gone, in its place was a demon. The lord of hell, if he was to be believed. Red puckered skin stretched over his skull down his neck.

"Detective…" he raised a gnarled hand towards her. She froze staring at the outstretched limb. Horror flashed in her eyes, and that was when Lucifer realized. He opened his hand staring at it. He'd shown her his true form.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. She moved past him without looking at him, her main instinct was to deal with Pierce.

"Lieutenant Marcus Pierce, you're under arrest for the first degree murder of Charlotte Richards. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you do not have an attorney one be appointed for you." She dialed her phone, and ordered an ambulance. "One accused with a stab wound. Hurry." He'd lost a lot of blood already.

The devil returned to her side. She sensed his presence; a solid weight, but was unable to look at him. "It's probably best if you return to the penthouse. I'll find you there later." She took his hand, and squeezed; the only assurance she was ready to offer.

"Chloe I…"

"Later okay. I can't deal with this now."

Lucifer sighed as the elevator doors opened on an empty penthouse. Ella and Detective Douche had joined Chloe at the crime scene. He moved to pour himself a drink at the bar. "You're having a good laugh about this one aren't you," he looked at his reflection, his true form staring back.

He began tearing at his clothes with his claws. He piled the shredded garments up on his piano. He moved to the windows staring out. "May as well have them out now." He rolled his shoulders as the wings came out. Bullets pinged as they hit the floor. 'An easier mess than feathers,' he thought. He would heal quicker in this form, and be ready for her.

He laid down on the bed in his living room, wings forming a sort of blanket and fell asleep. The chimes awakened him and he sat up. His reflection showed his human form had returned, and he sighed relieved.

"Lucifer," Chloe called. He stepped from around the wall. "I wasn't expecting you so soon," his skin was stained red with what she assumed was Pierce's blood. His hair rumpled from sleep. She blushed at the sight.

"Give me 5 minutes to at least cover myself". Lucifer didn't trust himself around her in his current state. He took the stairs two at a time, and disappeared into his bedroom. Chloe took the opportunity to help herself to a drink. He reappeared a dressing gown, and black sweatpants.

He took a cue pouring himself a second glass, and sipped at it. He led her to the sofa placing his glass on the coffee table. He wanted her to lead the conversation.

"What a mess we've made of this"

He set his glass down. "I was a coward. I should've showed you a long time before today. I was afraid Chloe. I'm the thing of humanity's worst nightmares. I torture people, and take pleasure in it. "

"You're not the devil in my eyes," Chloe parroted the line from the evening before. He toyed with his ring. She sighed staring out the window, noticing the outer edges of the L.A. sky beginning to turn pink with the morning sun.

She turned it over in her mind as she watched his reflection. Head down, black hair hanging over his forehead. The proud set of his shoulders. She turned to him taking one of his hands in both of hers. The light touch forced him to look up at her, tears in his eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" He whispered. Through the tears was shame, and regret.

She nodded. Over the course of the last few weeks she thought there was little she couldn't forgive him. The tears vanished replaced by smile bright enough to light the stars.

"Lightbringer," she muttered.

"Yes." He replied.

"Lucifer, Satan.

Yes." No point in denying it.

Silence. And then a hand on his cheek. Lucifer leaned into it.

"The wings?" She asked. She felt she had a right to, given they'd saved her life.

"Fallen angel. Dad cast me out of his city for leading a rebellion. I fell ending up in hell, sentenced to rule the place for eternity." She remembered that much of her bible study. It explained the face. "They grew back after I saved your life from the poisoning. I haven't been able to get rid of the confounding things," he replied.

She laughed. The first normal 'Lucifer' thing he said.

He looked into her eyes, deciding to tackle the next hurdle. "The idea I'd wrecked you, our relationship terrifies me. When I fell, I had to evolve. I needed to change. I made myself into someone to be feared, and despised in equal measure. Gradually I learned to like torturing people, and punishing them. A reputation that has followed me through the millennia."

A deep breath as Chloe repositioned herself cross-legged so they faced each other. She tabled questions about his age for later. "I'd like to see it again," she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her steeling himself for her escape. "Very well. Leave if you must." He closed his eyes so at least he wouldn't see the revulsion in her face.

She fixed her gaze on his face as the glamour dropped and the puckered, blistered skin reappeared. Her hand moved to the side of his face as she stroked cool skin despite its appearance. He leaned into it affirming that it was a solid weight, and not a figment of his imagination.

Her voice was soft: "Open your eyes Lucifer." Red crept into his dark eyes, flames leaping up as he looked at her.

She held the gaze for a few moments longer, and picked up his hand. "All over your body," she said.

"Yes," he hissed. He looked away from her unable to bear the look of pity that was sure to come. She took his head in her hands, and he noted gentle pressure of her lips on his. It was gone in an instant and she sat back against the arm rest of the couch. A hand flew to his lips as he feared he'd imagined it. Nobody treated the devil with such compassion.

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this out together." He shifted to human. "Together," he repeated.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Hopefully we get a version of this scene. #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer


End file.
